familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Heber Jeddy Grant (1856-1945)
|birth_year=1856 |birth_month=11 |birth_day=22 |birth_locality=Salt Lake City |birth_county=Salt Lake County, Utah |birth_nation-subdiv1=Utah |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1945 |death_month=5 |death_day=14 |death_locality=Salt Lake City |death_county=Salt Lake County, Utah |death_nation-subdiv1=Utah |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1877 |wedding1_month=11 |wedding1_day=01 |wedding1_locality=St. George, Utah |wedding1_county=Washington County, Utah |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Utah |wedding1_nation=United States |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1884 |wedding2_month=5 |wedding2_day=26 |wedding2_locality=Salt Lake City |wedding2_county=Salt Lake County, Utah |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=Utah |wedding2_nation=United States |remains_locality=Salt Lake City Cemetery |remains_county=Salt Lake County, Utah |remains_nation-subdiv1=Utah |remains_nation=United States |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1884 |wedding3_month=5 |wedding3_day=27 |wedding3_locality=Salt Lake City |wedding3_county=Salt Lake County, Utah |wedding3_nation-subdiv1=Utah |wedding3_nation=United States |globals= }} Biography Heber Jeddy Grant was an American religious leader who served as an apostle and then as the seventh president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Grant worked as a bookkeeper and a cashier. At age 23 he was called as president of the LDS Tooele Stake, then was called to be an LDS apostle on October 16, 1882, at age 25. After the death of Joseph Fielding Smith (1838-1918), Grant served as LDS church president until his death. The first president born in Utah, Grant was also the last LDS Church president to have practiced plural marriage. He had three wives, though by the time he became church president in 1918 only his second wife, Augusta Winters, was still living. In business, Grant helped develop the Avenues neighborhood of Salt Lake City. In 1884, he served a term as a representative to the Utah Territorial Legislature. Early Life Grant was born in Salt Lake City, Utah Territory, the son of Rachel Ridgeway Ivins and Jedediah Morgan Grant. His father was a counselor in the First Presidency to Brigham Young (1801-1877). Rachel Grant was a native of New Jersey, where she had converted to the LDS Church at about age 20. Her cousin and later brother-in-law (he married her older sister Anna), Israel Ivins, was the first person baptized a Latter-day Saint in New Jersey. Jedediah Grant died when Heber J. Grant was nine days old. After Jedediah's death, Rachel married Jedediah's brother, George Grant, but he fell into alcoholism, so she divorced him. Rachel became the dominant influence in Heber's life. She served for many years as president of the 13th Ward Relief Society in downtown Salt Lake City. # Susan Rachel Grant (1878-1969) # Lucy Grant (1880-1966) # Florence Grant (1883-1977) - md Willard Richards, President of Salt Lake Temple, their daughter, Florence Smith (1913) served as 6th President of the LDS General Young Womens Program. # Edith Grant (1885-1947) # Anna Grant (1886-1975) # Heber Stringham Grant (1888-1896) References * * Grampa Bill's G.A. Pages: Heber J. Grant * Diary Excerpts of Heber J. Grant, 1887-1899 * Heber J. Grant Papers, MSS 433 at L. Tom Perry Special Collections, Brigham Young University * Heber J. Grant - Teachings of the President of the Church * Heber J. Grant - LDS Church History * #6269342 External Links * Teachings of Heber J Grant - LDS.org * Historical Timeline for Heber J Grant - LDS.org * Heber J Grant - Presidents of the LDS Church Student Manual * Knowing That we Know - Elder Callister talks of Pres Grant's calling to be Stake President in Tooele Stake at age 23. * Heber J Grant Video Montage - YouTube - produced by RealMormonism.com * Heber J Grant - MormonWiki __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:20th-century Mormon missionaries Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:American Mormon missionaries in Japan Category:American people convicted of bigamy Category:American temperance activists Category:Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Businesspeople in the sugar industry Category:Burials at Salt Lake City Cemetery Category:Counselors in the General Presidency of the Young Men (organization) Category:Members of the Council of Fifty Category:Members of the Utah Territorial Legislature Category:19th-century American politicians Category:Mission presidents (LDS Church) Category:Mormon missionaries in Europe Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United Kingdom Category:Politicians from Salt Lake City Category:Presidents of the Church (LDS Church) Category:Presidents of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Utah Democrats Category:Wells–Bennett–Grant family Category:People from Salt Lake City